A Dead Man's Decision
by SmashaWasha
Summary: Bran's a cripple. He has a thing for Myrcella.
1. Chapter 1

A Dead Man's Decision

Chapter 1- Somehow, Someday

He could feel the hot sun blaring on his back. Dust trailed behind him like a puff of smoke. He felt sad, but at least he was alone.

His name was Bran Stark. Sixteen and crippled, he was bound to be teased here. If only he could fight them, but he knew he couldn't- even if he was allowed to.

If Bran had not been crippled, he would have had lots of friends. He was good looking, with a mop of messy, ginger hair and ice blue eyes. His face had a beautiful tilt to it, sweet to the spirit. He was sweet and intelligent. He could charm a girl for hours if he wanted to.

But he was still a cripple.

Bran stared out at the pupils staring at him and giving him dirty looks. He was used to it. At Royal Regent High School rank was of no importance. Bran was the warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell.

He searched for sympathy and found none. Who cared about a cripple? A fucking little cripple boy!

Bran walked through the door looking down and trying not to look so pathetic when, suddenly, he crashed in to a girl carrying a large amount of books. He looked up at her face, ready for a slap…

But it was only Myrcella who was his only friend. She had long blonde hair, flawless skin and deep, blue eyes.

He was also totally in love with her.

"Oh, hey Bran! I've been looking for you. How are things?" She looked down at him, but she didn't seem to mind.

He smiled. **She **had been looking for **him**. How proud he felt.

"Yeah I'm good, how are you?"

Before Myrcella could reply, a tall, good looking 17 year old boy stopped by. He had green eyes like emeralds, whit even teeth, shiny brown hair and tanned skin. His name was Alistair, and he was Myrcella's boyfriend.

"Hey cripple. Don't talk to my girl you hear…or there'll be trouble!" He stalked off with Myrcella under his arm.

She looked back at him and mouthed the words 'Sorry'.

Bran touched the wheels of his wheelchair. Jerks like Alistair would be executed when he was in charge of treason. Damn that Maester Luwin…

Myrcella seemed genuinely upset though about what Alistair had said. She did nothing wrong, she just fell for the wrong guy. But she did seem really distraught...Perhaps….

No. A princess would not love a cripple. No one would. Everyone knew that cripples had no lovers.

Bran walked off with a brooding expression- Myrcella was still on his mind. Somehow, someday, she'll love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Too unfair.

Bran wheeled into his house, still thinking of Myrcella, when his Mother's voice broke in to his thoughts.

"Hello Bran dear. Are you coming to Stenly's party with Theon, Sansa and I? It promises to be extremely fun!" she looked hopefully down at him.

Bran groaned inwardly. Stenly's parties were always a bore. His mother enjoyed them because she got to show off her new gown to all the other ladies of the court, Sansa enjoyed the whole nobilities of them and Theon enjoyed going into dark shadows of his room with mysterious woman…

Only he and Arya disliked them. He noted how Arya was not going and took that to his advantage.

"Arya's not going…so why should I?" He asked defensively.

Catelyn sighed "Because you are the Lord of Winterfell. You are expected as it is your duty."

"But-"

"No buts. You must dress into your finest tunic. You know. The blue one." She left.

Bran sighed resignedly. He left for his room and called his personal assistant. The stable boy, Hodor.

His mother had already laid his tunic on the bed. Flecked with gold, it reminded him of Jaime Lannister. That angered him more than he knew. It flared inside him like a volcano. The man was truly evil. Thank the Gods for the fact that his bastard brother had slain him.

Bran's thoughts led to his bastard brother. Jon Snow, the finest warrior in all the lands. An oathbreaker maybe, but he was too important to kill. He was too strong and too good a fighter. Bran looked up to Jon. He was shred and sharp and amazing at fighting. Bran could've been like that- if it hadn't been for Cercei and Jaime Lannister.

Bran wheeled out of his bedroom when he saw his big sister Arya smiling down at him. She was small and scrawny, with large grey eyes, pale skin and black hair. She looked innocent enough, but he knew that Arya contradicted her appearance. She was vicious and loving

She was also sly.

"What?" Bran cried indignantly

"Oh, nothing." Arya was still smiling smugly. Bran swore at her with his middle finger.

Arya laughed and told him there was a reason he should go to the party. Bran looked confused.

Arya smirked even more broadly "Myrcella's going. Without Alistair." She left.

Bran surged with excitement. Myrcella. That was where she would fall for him. He could imagine it now…

Myrcella would walk up to him and brush her lips against his forehead. He would smile up at her and kiss her lips. He'd wink up at her and she would say how much she loved him. Then they would make out some more…

Hodor smiled down at him. Bran remembered how the stable boy used to carry him around everywhere. He cringed at that. But right now he didn't seem to care. Myrcella was going to the party. Then she would realise what an absolute dick Alistair was and realise how great Bran was. Everything would go perfectly.

As long as nothing unexpected.


End file.
